Potrzeba zrozumienia
by Niecierpliwa
Summary: Jean nie potrafił zrozumieć Mikasy, tak samo jak ona jego. Miniaturka.


_Miałam duże problemy z tym tekstem. O ile napisanie go zajęło mi niewiele, o tyle poprawianie ciągnęło się w nieskończoność. Jeżeli znajdziecie jakieś błędy, śmiało wskażcie je w komentarzu. _

* * *

_Potrzeba zrozumienia_

Kiedy dowódca Erwin odszedł, nowi członkowie Zwiadowców zaczęli schodzić się do baraków, by zabrać swoje rzeczy. Armin zerknął na kolegów i razem z Mikasą ruszył w stronę znajomego budynku.

- Nie sądziłem, że Jean naprawdę zdecyduje się na Zwiadowców - rzucił cicho, wyraźnie oczekując odpowiedzi od dziewczyny, ta jednak milczała dłuższą chwilę.

- Nie tylko on dołączył - odparła w końcu, jak zwykle obojętnym głosem. Armin czasami zastanawiał się, czy Mikasę ktokolwiek i cokolwiek obchodzi.

- No tak, ale on jako jeden z nielicznych szczycił się, że chce zostać żadarmem. Zmienił się

- Armin, ludzie z natury się zmieniają. To nic niezwykłego. - Mikasa spojrzała na kolegę znad ramienia. Jej spojrzenie było twarde, zdecydowane. Czasami chłopak zastanawiał się, co właściwie ona przeszła, jednak nigdy o to nie pytał. Przeszłość w tych czasach jest bolesna, zwłaszcza po tym, co się stało podczas obrony Trostu...

- Mimo wszystko nie sądziłem, że ktoś taki jak on...

- Ja też nie. - To były jej ostatnie słowa tego wieczoru.

* * *

- Więc jutro misja. Boisz się? - Jean spojrzał na Mikasę z niepewnością, jakby bojąc się jej odpowiedzi. W końcu widział ją w akcji. Skoro umiała tak walczyć z Tytanami, aż strach pomyśleć, co mogła zrobić zwykłym ludziom. - Pewnie, że nie, ty przecież niczego się nie boisz. Ale za to ja, heh, kurde, sikam ze strachu. - Słowa Jeana niosły się echem po okolicy. Chłopak nerwowo podrapał się po głowie i wreszcie zamilkł.

- To nieprawda - szepnęła, wciąż wpatrzona w mur. Jutro będą już za nim, w nowym, nieznanym świecie.

- Słucham?

- Nieważne.

Cisza stawała się coraz bardziej krępująca, toteż Jean postanowił się pożegnać. Już miał życzyć dobrej nocy, gdy nagle powiedział coś innego:

- Mikasa, nie wiem, co jest między tobą, a Erenem, ale proszę, zrób coś dla mnie. Nie umieraj, jasne?

Głupi mózg, pomyślał na siebie zły, chcąc zaraz cofnąć przed chwilą wypowiedziane słowa, kiedy usłyszał łagodny głos Mikasy:

- W porządku.

Po tym odwróciła się i weszła do nowego baraku, zostawiając skołowanego Jeana samego.

* * *

Trupy, wszędzie trupy okryte płaszczami zwiadowców. Mimo bycia żołnierzem i przeżycia obrony Trostu, Jean, jak i reszta rekrutów, wciąż nie mógł się pogodzić ze śmiercią. Teraz również, gdy razem z Arminem kładli znalezione ciała współtowarzyszy, nie potrafił wyzbyć się odruchu wymiotnego.

- Zastanawiałem się kiedyś, dlaczego większość elity Zwiadowców praktycznie nie pokazuje jakichkolwiek emocji. Teraz już to rozumiem - powiedział Armin, chwytając kolejne zmasakrowane ciało towarzysza broni. Jean tylko kiwnął głową, wyraźnie przybity. Nie dość, że plan się nie udał, to jeszcze cała misja pochłonęła tyle ofiar.

Odruchowo wręcz spojrzał w stronę Mikasy i Erena. Yaegar wciąż się nie obudził, a dziewczyna nadal przy nim czuwała, wydając się starannie ignorować wszystko inne. Jean rozumiał, że Eren jest dla niej ważny, ale nie mógł pogodzić się z tym, że śmierć tylu osób nie robiła na niej żadnego wrażenia. Toteż zostawił wszystko i ignorując Armina, ruszył w jej stronę.

- Widzę, że nadal jest nieprzytomny - zaczął normalnie, siląc się na zwyczajny, luźny ton, który w ogóle nie pasował do atmosfery. Mikasa nawet nie spojrzała na niego, kiwnęła jedynie głową. Jean zacisnął zęby, ale nie skomentował tego. - Mam nadzieję, że szybko wróci do siebie.

- Dlaczego? Żebyś mógł go obwiniać o niepowodzenie misji? - zapytała lekko podniesionym głosem, wciąż nie zaszczycając go spojrzeniem. Chłopaka zamurowało, ale szybko odzyskał głos.

- Nawet o tym nie pomyślałem. I nie sądzę, by w ogóle ktoś to zrobił.

- Kłamiesz. - Dopiero teraz nieznacznie uniosła głowę w jego stronę, wciąż kierując większość uwagi na śpiącego Erena.

- Słuchaj, nie każdy jest taki jak ty, wiesz? Nie wszyscy myślą tylko o Erenie. - Jean podniósł głos. Wiedział, że powinien się pohamować, w końcu nie znał relacji Mikasy z Yaegerem, ale w tamtym momencie mógł myśleć tylko o poległych żołnierzach. W dodatku widok Ackemmar ze swoim obojętnym wyrazem twarzy, gdzie jedynie oczy pokazywały jakiekolwiek emocje, działał mu na nerwy.

- Co ty...

- Naprawdę jesteś aż tak nim zaślepiona, że nie widzisz, ile ludzi umarło!? Nie widzisz, że każdy jest przybity!? Że każdy ma kogoś do opłakiwania? Naprawdę myślisz, że kogokolwiek teraz interesuje ten głupek?!

Oczy Mikasy zwężyły się niebezpiecznie, a dłonie zacisnęły w pięści. Nawet, jeżeli miałby dostać teraz od niej w twarz, Jean miał to w nosie.

- Naprawdę jesteś taką zimną suką, że tego nie dostrzegasz?!

Miał rację, uderzyła go. Nie mocno, ale na tyle, by odczuł ból. Nie chwycił się jednak za bolącą szczękę, chciał zachować jaką taką godność, o ile jeszcze jakaś mu została oczywiście.

Mikasa z powrotem skupiła całą uwagę na Erenie. Jean odwrócił się, by odejść, lecz przedtem usłyszał szokujące słowa:

- Naprawdę jesteś takim ograniczonym debilem, że tak mnie oceniasz?

Nie odpowiedział na to pytanie, wrócił do Armina dalej kłaść ciała zabitych.

* * *

- Postaraj się, by jak najdłużej nie wiedzieli o podmianie. - Erwin wstał z krzesła i razem z większością zwiadowców wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Jean kiwnął głową, obserwując miny pozostałych. Armin wyglądał niewyraźnie, jak to Armin, Yeager o dziwo był milczący, co się nieczęsto zdarza, a Mikasa...

Jej postawa nic nie wyrażała, ale Jean przypuszczał, że jest zła. Co prawda nie znał jej na tyle, by mieć do tego pewność, ale przypuszczał, że typowa dziewczyna po czymś takim rzuciłaby mu litanię wyzwisk, uderzyła i obraziłaby się na kilka miesięcy. Jean nie byłby takim zachowaniem zdziwiony, uważał, że to odpowiednia reakcja. Czuł wyrzuty sumienia za obrażenie Mikasy, która przecież nic takiego strasznego nie zrobiła. Owszem, denerwowała go jej obojętność na śmierć innych, ale może miała ku temu powody?

Cholera, chciał krzyknąć, gdy Mikasa po raz kolejny złapała Yeagera za rękę, pytając o stan zdrowia.

* * *

Atmosfera w pokoju była ciężka i każdy mógł to przyznać. Armin co jakiś czas spoglądał to na Mikasę, to na Jeana, to na znowu nieprzytomnego Erena. Na początku chciał nawet zacząć rozmowę, ale ciche pomruki Jeana i brak jakiejkolwiek odpowiedzi ze strony Mikasy skutecznie wybiły mu to z głowy. Siedzieli tak w ciszy, czekając na zbudzenie śpiącego królewicza.

- Nie mam pojęcia. - Armin spojrzał ze zdzwieniem na Jeana, który wypowiedział to zdanie. Sam zainteresowany nie zwracał na niego uwagi, przyglądał się Mikasie, która zdawała się nie reagować.

- Eee... - zaczął blondyn, ale dziewczyna zaraz mu przerwała.

- Chodzi ci o to pytanie sprzed kilku dni?

Jean słysząc jej opanowany głos, uśmiechnął się do siebie, po czym dodał pewniej:

- Nie sądziłem, że będziesz o tym jeszcze pamiętać.

- Cóż, nikt jeszcze nie nazwał mnie zimną suką.

Armin pisnął, kompletnie osłupiały. Czuł się nieswojo w towarzystwie tej dwójki, więc jedynym wyjściem wydawało się opuszczenie niekomfortowego pokoju. Co też zrobił, całkiem niezauważony.

- Chodzi o to... - Jean zamyślił się, szukając odpowiednich słów. Kłócić się nie chciał, nie teraz, a o kolejnym ciosie w twarz również nie marzył. - Uważam, że ludzie powinni pamiętać o zmarłych i zdawać sobie sprawę z ich poświęcenia. Dlatego...

- Nie znasz mnie. Nic o mnie nie wiesz.

Zaległa cisza. Jean chciał coś dodać, ale nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy. Z kolei Mikasa dalej obserwowała Erena, teraz zaciskającego powieki. Czyżby miał zły sen?

- Zresztą to nieważne. Ludzie lubią oceniać innych po pozorach - dorzuciła bez zbędnych emocji. Jean westchnął.

- Nie znam cię, bo obchodzi cię tylko Eren i czasem Armin. Co jest z tobą nie tak?

Jednak Mikasa nie odpowiedziała, gdyż w tym czasie wszedł z powrotem Armin, niosąc coś ciepłego do jedzenia.

- Pomyślałem, że kiedy Eren się obudzi, będzie głodny, więc...

Również on nie uzyskał pożądanej odpowiedzi. W związku z tym położył tacę na półce i zajął swoje miejsce na krześle, czekając w ciszy na przebudzenie Erena. Wyczuwał jednak, że atmosfera w pomieszczeniu nieznacznie się zmieniła, nie wiedział tylko, czy to powód do radości.


End file.
